Revenge is Sweet
by CadyVanHowler
Summary: Lucian reflects on his life over the past few centuries. T 'cause I'm paranoid. One-shot. Slightly AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. Lucian, Raze, Viktor, Markus, and Sonja do not belong to me either.

It was hard, he reflected.

To have people look at you, expecting you to know everything and have all the answers.

That may seem cool, and most of the time it was.

Except the times where you don't have the answers and you are forced to admit that you don't know everything. The times where people look at you and realize you actually have no idea what you're doing. Those times sucked.

This was one of those times.

Being alpha was hard, but it was a weight that Lucian bared gladly. If it he didn't have his brothers, he doubted he would have gotten this far.

Or, he might have. Revenge is a funny that way.

He had gotten his revenge. Or justice, depending on how you look at it and who you talk to. To him, it was a bit of both. Justice, for his brothers Viktor had ordered killed to get to him, and revenge for Sonja, Viktor's daughter who he had condemned to death for loving him, a monster.

But, now that he had gotten his revenge, he had no idea what to do.

He had to be honest with himself. He didn't think he'd ever actually see the day where his hopes came true.

He had hoped, of course, and plotted and planned. Lots of planning, not so much executing, though. Kraven had seen to that.

_Kraven. _Even his dead cousins' name brought a snarl from his throat. Then a smirk when he thought of his fate.

_Killed by your own kind, Kraven. And an elder, as well. How poetic. _Lucian thought.

After Viktor had been killed, the pack of lycanthropes had stormed the Bloods' manor, Ordoghaz. They killed, fed, and ripped bodies apart until the floor ran red, it rained blood, and it splattered every wall.

So thinking, as he walked through the blood-covered floor, he often forgot that he wasn't the only one who had lost someone to the Bloods'. Lots of his brothers had lost fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters. Whole families had been wiped out by the vampires.

That was part of the reason revenge, justice- whatever you called it, felt so good.

They found Singe, dead, and surrounded by a pool of his own blood. It appeared that some of his blood had spilled into the crypt of Markus, the first elder.

From what he could tell, his pack mates' blood had awakened the vampire elder, and Markus had risen, only to find Kraven and his band of rogue vampires armed and murderous.

7 men, armed with automatic weapons, all dead. Killed by one man.

Granted, Markus was _the _first vampire created, or so the legend went, so naturally he'd be more powerful.

They had found Kraven, headless and bloody, lying on the floor by the west wall.

Lucian wasn't sure what he should feel as he gazed down at the dead vampire. Sad or remorseful? Happy or relived? He couldn't decide. What do you feel for a back-stabbing, traitorous, arrogant person? Even if you did work with them?

Though, Kraven was really simply a means to an end. He was just a way of getting to Viktor.

It had all worked out in the end. Or whatever this was. Possibly a beginning of a new generation, one that vampires –what remained of them- and lycans could learn to work together.

He highly doubted it.

There were too many centuries of hate and violence now for that plan to work. Both groups of immortals would rather die than help each other.

So, he was back to the dilemma and the endless questions.

Where to go? What to do? What will the pack do now that the Bloods are gone? What will we do if the Bloods come back?

The last question was easiest to answer.

Since the few vampires that were left had fled, Lucian doubted they'd be a problem. They're pride would be wounded, and besides, most of the Death Dealers were dead. The coven's main members, aristocrats, had absolutely no idea how to fight. They wouldn't be an issue at all.

What will the pack do now that the Bloods are gone? That was an easier question to answer. They would do what they've always done. Survive.

Where to go? What to do?

Even now, months after the Battle of Ordoghaz, he still didn't have an answer to those questions.

They didn't have a permanent home, for obvious reasons, so most likely they would just move around. Do odd jobs for money, start families and settle down maybe. He didn't know.

As for what to do… he wasn't even going to try to answer that. Each lycan could do whatever they wanted, go wherever they wanted to.

_They won't though._ He thought with a sigh, thinking back on what Raze had said earlier.

"_We're brothers, Lucian. We stick together no matter what. That's just the way the pack works."_

It was a bit ironic actually. He was the alpha, yet he was getting advice from his pack.

In the new mansion the pack had purchased, Lucian stood out on the balcony that overlooked the forest on the property.

It wasn't perfect, but it was somewhere they could call home. A few of his brothers and actually found mates, and they're children were running through the forest. He wished he could have children. He would've been a father, if not for Viktor. That was another reason he had hated Viktor.

He could have children, but the memory of Sonja burning was engraved in his memory. He would not take a mate, or father children.

The little children were tumbling and growling playfully at each other. What he wouldn't give to be that innocent, sweet child playing with friends.

There was one child, though, a boy about four with short black hair and electric blue eyes that didn't play with the others. He stood apart. He smiled at the other little boys and girls, but didn't join. He was his father's son.

After all, he'd never said anything about not adopting.


End file.
